


【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第四日

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fgo】【梅林罗曼】不要温和地走进良夜·第四日

[第四日].  
[05:10]  
同梅林度过一整夜的风波后，下午罗马尼因为低烧请了假，每次被这个喋喋不休的英俊神秘人抱过，他都似乎被侵蚀去部分身体似的，倍感疲倦，而昨夜也是历次中最疲倦的一次。  
半日间罗马尼百无聊赖，看着梅林的天花板思索，他知道每当梅林与他共寝，之后都会去做些加固这个虚妄世界的框架的事情——这灰白的天花板是多么的乏善可陈啊！怎能相信它是花枝招展的梅林老师家的天花板。梅林非常强大，且魔力充沛，自己尚仰仗他的帮助……他理应不需要自己的这点魔力才对……罗马尼迅速坐起，责任感为他的身体注入了一些持续不了多久的力量，他看似立刻恢复了神采，潦草但精确地梳头穿衣，梅林要夺走的不是他身上微薄得如同融化的冰淇淋留下的白色痕迹般的力量，或许他只是需要罗马尼此时没有力量。

[5:51]  
约定决斗的时间在校园中的所有活动、包括教师们加班后的休闲也结束后。立香第一次在学校餐厅吃了晚饭，并不意外地由于只为教师准备的缘故比午餐豪华不少。阿尔托利亚部长坐在立香对面，与往日无二地大嚼的模样教立香以为她赢定了。  
“并没有那种东西。”阿尔托利亚从堆得高高的餐盘中抬头，“不过能被藤丸君认可实力，我很高兴。”  
立香鼓励阿尔托利亚，梅林不过是指导老师，经验十足但或许已多年未下场比赛。  
“并非如此，老师恐怕比你能够想象的强还要强。”  
对剑道尚且生疏，立香对部长口中的强大并无概念。无知保护了他的心神。  
晚餐结束，学园内的天空已黑了大半，仅西侧还能看见丝丝缕缕淡紫色的流云，梅林在活动室等待着二人，难得地，梅林换上一身白色剑道服，可能是某位部员的制服，不大合身，领口低垂袒露很大一片胸膛，又将他那头过长的绮丽头发编成辫子，对折绾起，虽没有穿防具，反倒显得轻便利落。白天梅林老师总是只脱去外套，挽起衬衫袖子，便足以应对全部成员的所有动作，难得的认真为他增添不少气势：他杵着竹刀站在道场中心，日光灯从头顶照下来，仿佛舞台上的主角。  
“哎~呀，小立香也来了，真是勤勉好学的新人呢！”梅林夸张地感慨道，可他的眼睛在说：“我就知道。”

二位师徒互相行了礼。立香走上看台入座的数十秒中身后已传来竹刀乒乒乓乓的敲击声，当他坐下转过身，正见阿尔托利亚部长和梅林老师相持，梅林向下的劈斩被阿尔托利亚所阻挡，但显而易见是勉强地阻挡，她看起来颇为急躁，眉头紧锁，梅林则游刃有余，相抵的竹刀随着二人力道的变化摩擦着，发出细微却尖锐酸涩的吱吱声——主要是阿尔托利亚的力道在变化，立香都看得出她已有不支之态，微微地向后滑着。为什么不用居合的那招呢？立香想。阿尔托利亚试图向后抽身，岂料已被梅林压迫至失去重心，脚步凌乱地不知前进还是后退了两步。梅林眼疾手快，方寸之间毫无怜悯地调转竹刀方向，用手柄处攻击了女学生的腹部，瞬间受击的爆发力使阿尔托利亚向后摔出去，而这份辛辣竟未有一丝体现在脸上。梅林趁胜追击，阿尔托利亚则藉摔倒手撑地板一跃而起，重新站稳身姿。二人恢复到互不进犯的状态。刚才那招消耗了阿尔托利亚不少体能，她薄薄的胸口起伏着。  
体育馆外的天空已见不到一丝“落日的余晖”了。

——“为什么要决斗呢？”立香问过阿尔托利亚部长，那是在某天放课后的地铁里，阿尔托利亚与立香的家是反方向，但那一日由于某些缘故……是什么呢？立香已经忘记，同乘了几站，电车上人流稀疏，日光挤着阿尔托利亚那纤细但紧实的轮廓从她身后的舷窗涌进来，映照得车厢内连地板也像沾满汗珠的少年的脊背般熠熠生辉。  
“呃……该如何说起，”阿尔托利亚顿声，捏住下巴，“老师告诉过我，到了我足以匹敌他的那天，他会告诉我这个学校的秘密。”  
学园内果然藏着秘密。听到“秘密”的字眼，立香的脑中“叮”地响起铃声，他不会忘记这个瞬间——

思绪被道场内“喝——”的爆发喊声拽回现实。回过神立香只见阿尔托利亚不知使用了何种技巧，突然跃起到较高的高度，打算从斜上方给梅林老师来个突刺……阿尔托利亚身形娇小，梅林对她的防御总是定势地飘向下方，这招很有利！立香尝过阿尔托利亚全力一击的滋味，他知道那冲击力有多大，但缺乏实战经验的新部员自然是判断错误，梅林由外貌判断年近三十，和那个有些笨拙的校医年纪相仿，身体却比少女还要灵活：他向侧面俯身，足够低地压下整个躯干，一切都发生得太快，阿尔托利亚蓄足力量的一击扑空，冲力把她的身体连同手中的竹刀向地上摔下去。梅林却在同时极快地转身，带动白色道服宽阔的裤脚像裙摆一样翻飞起来。  
地板与竹刀撞击出清脆声响的数秒之间，阿尔托利亚已被梅林扭过右手臂按在地板上了。肩膀的锐痛化作脉冲，一浪一浪塞进大脑，余光刚够瞥见梅林老师光洁得具有欺骗性的脚背。阿尔托利亚早已适应梅林同理心稀薄的秉性，并未觉得怎样难耐，她听到立香忧心地喊她的名字，还有“部长”。“部长——”她劝热情的新人到活动室外的走廊上等待她，立香可不了解梅林本性如此，他很可能发怒，而一旦真的教梅林感到厌烦，绝对只会看到地狱的光景。  
“藤丸君！请、请到外面等我，这是我和老师的决斗……”阿尔托利亚竭力喊道，两鬓碎发粘到嘴角上。  
语言挡不住藤丸立香冲下看台，梅林不留情面的打法看得他目瞪口呆，连自己来到此地的动机也忘了，仅仅凭借本能靠近二人。  
“小立香，”梅林站直身体，顺势松开阿尔托利亚，“你看起来对结果不太满意？还是你也想与我决斗呢？靠女孩做先锋，可不是你的国家的绅士之道啊。”他嘴角翘起，眼中却毫无笑意、亦没有别的波动。阿尔托利亚站起身试图活动肩膀，立香看出她受伤了，手臂难以灵活驱使。“不要和老师决斗。”她还忘不了劝说。  
三人头顶过于稳定的白色光源输出着焦虑。梅林活动了一下脖子，“让你们看看也无妨，反正你们明天就会忘记。”他话音刚落，顷刻间全部照明一齐熄灭，馆内被黑暗笼罩。  
起先立香以为是停电，哪儿存在着他的认知还无法明确指出的异常。他认为不能留阿尔托利亚一个人在馆内和可怕的梅林老师独处，梅林老师殴打女学生如此坦荡，他的性情和立香一直以来以为的差的太远。  
“我们走吧，部长，你已经受伤了，有什么要紧的事明天再来不迟。”像是想要撼动阿尔托利亚的决心，立香用力摇晃她劝说，从背后推着她前进。  
两人愈走愈靠近操场一侧的窗，立香察觉出违和感从何而来：窗外看起来比停电的室内还要黑暗，反倒馆内在来自窗外的浓黑映衬下显出些幽蓝的天光了，常识告诉他，这绝不对，可是未及细想，手中已经将门推开。

[6:23].  
门外不再是熟悉的体育馆走廊，变成白得过分的墙壁——也并不是陌生的墙壁。立香一片混乱，阿尔托利亚紧随他后走出来，同样满脸压抑，可见他俩所见之物是一致的，并非某个人的幻觉！立香都快要忘记了，现在不是探究的时候，因为梅林亦跟在二人身后走进这片新的天地，他的脚步寂静无声，叫人害怕。  
梅林没有继续追究的意思，任由二人继续探索。  
白色走廊上的脚步声纤细冷硬，地板上流动的荧荧的暗光并非自然光，而是某种应急照明，两侧排列着的门扉时而紧密，时而又间隔很远，绝大部分紧闭着。立香也不知怎样打开它们，偶尔见到开着的，里面三三两两地睡着穿工装的人，有的坐着，有的躺在地板上，像是突发事件使他们失去意识……他心中一阵凉意，他可没忘记连阿尔托利亚也无法抗衡的梅林老师还跟在身后……但若是说发生了冲突，却又寻不出一丝打斗痕迹，且眼前横七竖八躺在房间里的员工们的神情过于缺乏紧张感，他们中有几个人还喃喃地说着梦话。  
已然到了走廊尽头，电力尚未照拂到的区域。一路竟真的未见到一个醒着的人，偌大的设施宛如睡美人的城堡。  
“可以打开这扇门看看哦，小立香。”梅林向二人建议。昏暗之中，他淡色的眼睛仍然闪亮，似乎蒙上一层非来自外光源的赤红。  
“您为何不直接告诉我们，我们现在身处何处？反正我……我和部长，已经输了，任您摆布，不是吗？”阿尔托利亚从身后拉了拉立香的制服下摆，虽不敢称胜算，她愿意保护这个认识时间很短的后辈。  
“亲身去查看才是好的教育。所以打开门吧。”  
房间内一片黑暗，但并不是完全无光。趴在正中央的小会议桌上上昏睡，身披和外面的人们同样风格的白色制服的身影是——立香感到不可思议，一种地动山摇的痛苦击穿他，当他抱住脑袋，蜷缩身体蹲下时余光瞥见坐在身后椅子里，身穿与学校见面一样的便服沉睡不醒的马修，那浅色的短发绝不会有错。那一刻立香的痛苦加深了，梅林挺拔的双腿和秀丽发丝包裹的面孔在摇晃中扭曲。  
曾被移走的一切过快地冲回脑中，立香身为普通人类的意识无法立刻接纳。

[7:17].  
在新学校经历的一切都是矫饰的。自己是立香，是迦勒底的藤丸立香，此刻身处绝非常世之物的梦境中，在这个有过闹鬼传说的失落之间看到自己的肉体抛下呆呆伫立的意识沉睡如同死去般。  
立香低头检查自己的手掌，确认它未变成透明。恰在此时，这间被遗忘的房间的门被推开了，想不到他们一行中竟还有第四个人。“总算赶上了……”那人叹道，愚蠢地喘着气。  
循声望去，刚从梦境中走出的立香看到了更加不可思议的一幕……  
是因为自己处于意识（灵魂）离体的状态吗？立香无法冷静。  
不，不对，实际上，名为罗马尼•阿基曼的男人作为校医早就存在了，不是吗——是从什么时候起……  
罗马尼对应的意味太多了，使立香百感交集，陷入混乱，其中主要是由于惊讶。他还是这样地年轻，“现在不是惊讶的时候，藤丸君。”场景斗转星移，校医罗马尼自然地成为代理所长罗马尼•阿基曼，藤丸立香做不到向他这般果决地从平凡懈怠的学园日常中自拔，“先别介意我是怎样出现的，实际上我也不太清楚——梅林！”  
事态紧张，罗马尼一路奔跑，进入梦中反常地一片黑暗的体育馆，发现居然回到迦勒底……所有人都睡得如死去般，他一个房间一个房间地寻找，后来他想起曾与立香说起过要在“某个房间”开派对……总算有了喘息的余裕，才感到昨夜梅林的所为留下的影响无法仅靠绷紧精神就散去，罗马尼感到喉咙烧灼，喘气较平日更近难以平复，还有些尚不至妨碍思考的眩晕。

[07:45].  
看清来者面容，梅林起先惊讶，后反倒显得很高兴，对目睹了一个接一个异常一副缓不过劲儿来模样的立香也没那么在意。罗马尼喘得很厉害，眼角泛起潮红，没有穿制服外套，穿着迦勒底的黑色内衬，或许他还意识不到自己穿着什么。  
“梅林……你这家伙为什么……”  
还未及问出口，梅林打断道：“太过分了，罗曼君还是这样，甚至不打算问是不是我做的——我还打算编个剧情曲折的故事呢。”二人间气氛实质上已剑拔弩张，尽管梅林还不这样认为。  
僵持了数十秒，梅林不正面回答罗马尼的质问，转而问一旁总算平静下来的立香：“小立香……啊，不，主君大人，您是想要现在就重新开始御主的生涯呢，还是回到从前的日常中去呢？”梅林的引诱当前，藤丸立香居然犹豫了！与罗马尼的预设相去甚远。“现在回学校的话，可以回家喔。”梅林加强攻势。  
立香吐露的话语平静得像被催眠，罗马尼知道那是他经过严谨思考的回答，这才是最糟的。“我想回家……”他说，“明天还要去学校，已经很晚了……”  
“藤丸君！——” 罗马尼不忍心听下去，藤丸立香究竟只是孩子，听到罗马尼喊自己，眼睛恢复了一点儿作为御主的紧张感，还未待罗马尼继续说些什么，梅林走向立香，用手掌覆盖上他的面孔、他的眼睛，“睡吧，睡吧，明天还要去学校。”口中轻轻念着，以抚慰一个不肯瞑目的死者的手势，将这身着高中制服的立香的眼睛合上。立香沉睡了，身躯并未倒下去，——真正的他本就趴在不远处的会议桌上沉眠，——而是慢慢变得透明，化为许多细小的星星消散，同时，他身后的阿尔托利亚消散得如出一辙。  
“为什么做这些？”年轻的二人离去后，罗马尼再次质问，他发现自己调集不出多少愤怒，语气不免变得虚弱，他很疲倦了，想要坐下。梅林靠近罗马尼，贴得非常近，眼睛望着眼睛，梅林的眼睛里闪着不同寻常的赤红的幽光。“当然是和罗曼君做一样的事，我要成为普通的人类，和罗曼君一起在没有魔术的人间渡过普通的一生。”魔术师坦然地回答，“然后再度过下一生，下下一生……”  
“货真价实的人类的灵魂可没办法保存这么久，放任下去，一味地做梦，会消亡的。”梅林认真的论据，从未有不教罗马尼感到荒谬的时候。  
“不会哦，”梅林不以为意，“不会灭亡的，只是通往下一个目的地的过程……”话语间罗马尼已被激怒，扬起手——手腕被梅林紧紧地攥住了。梅林力气很大，此刻臂力更大了十分，虽只握住手腕，罗马尼连肩膀也移动不得。  
注视着罗马尼的眼睛，深深地望进去，像打算用目光洞穿不驯服的恋人的后脑勺那样，边舔舐握在手中的那截手腕，舌头顺手腕向上进入手套内挑逗，在棉质布料下又湿濡，又发出细弱的烫。罗马尼明明毫无惧意，他早已无惧死亡，更确信若梅林有意杀死他，就不会创造现在的他，却还是在梅林静默的威压感下战栗。他不禁羞耻，为身体像动物一样发情，前一晚被侵犯尚未平息的潮水再次在体内沙沙地翻涌。他的身体由梅林拼凑而成，受制于他，但兴奋和情欲却属于自己。梅林变了，罗马尼意识到，被梅林压在藤丸立香沉睡的沙发上，流利地褪下制服裤，从腰肢抚摸到小腹……这家伙没有餍足的时候吗？他想。梅林亲吻着罗马尼，是疾风骤雨的亲吻，罗马尼以为不过是像昨夜一样被吸食血液，他选择忍受，因为离开得太久，即使是迦勒底也不再是罗马尼•阿基曼的领域。但现状比想象还要尖锐得多，被堪比剖开身体的疼痛搅乱思考，罗马尼什么都想不到了，又过了好一会儿，从梅林发丝间的植物和水的香气中恢复意识，这一次，梅林狂乱地拥有了罗马尼，突破可怜的罗马尼对此人的认知，罗马尼正双手战栗，本能地抱住梅林的头颅，在支离破碎的意识中触到陌生的，散发不可知的细小违和感的硬物。梅林的确变了，那是一双角。  
梅林从埋首之处抬头：“哎呀，你发现了。”  
痛觉推着罗马尼深深浅浅地思考，他知道梅林是立于人类之上的某种存在，是未成的幼体。或许现今他异质的身体才终于久违地生长发育。但角的存在，更直观地令罗马尼想起某个远去时代的称谓。  
恶魔。  
“如何？完整的兽之姿，就特别让我的罗曼君看看吧，反正罗曼君很快就会忘记。”  
梅林说的没错，被恶魔榨取得精疲力竭，罗马尼再度失去意识，梅林将他柔软的身体揽在怀中，心满意足地抚弄头发，罗马尼总是束起头发，不知不觉间发丝已经越过脊背，是忧愁迟滞的淡红色。罗马尼睡着了，温热的身体像一旁的立香一样无意识蜷缩，而非像被带来的立香的梦一样淡去。梅林把他小心地放在长沙发上。  
“我的动机吗……是因为我想要拯救某个笨蛋啊……”恶魔即便发自内心的微笑，也会混入嘲弄的滋味。


End file.
